User blog:Rory Daybreak/The Not So Calm Before The Storm
Part 14 Hey guys I will try to post more than one of these daily, because I am remembering a lot more now :) Part 13 In Time The next day, Daybreak gathered some small stones and after trial and error for five hours he remembered how to hold them in a leaf that could be knotted by the mouth. He also took trips during this same time back and forth from the lake nearby, catching water in his mouth and spitting it in the ground in areas he thought they may walk, so he could track them if he missed them. He also found as many leaves as he could to make piles where he could hide in. It was late, and he had planned multiple ways to find the Poison Ivy Cats that would pass by the next day. He needed to find them, stop them and talk to them. No matter what he had to find out what was going on, he knew it wasn’t good for Skyfall Clan, and the thought of River, and her family and friends being invaded was something he didn’t want, they were not the best people, but they didn’t deserve this, because of an enemy clan’s stubborn leader. He ate well, as best he could and practiced running long distances and weaving through obstacles for quite some time. The next morning he was prepared to catch up with the cats that would pass by around sundown. It was a forest….. a forest he was somewhat familiar with, which gave him some relief for what was about to go down. Confronting the Cats Rory had waited around multiple times in a tree, he had practiced climbing and scaling them. He had never been too good at it before, he still wasn’t but he was a little better than good enough, which was all that mattered to him. When he saw three cats walking off to the left of his position further away and joking around he could tell they were Poison Ivy Cats when one mentioned leaving to go back to the camp, because he wasn’t feeling too great. The other two, she-cats decided to talk alone for a while then head back to meet up with him again. Rory decided to hop down from the tree, it made him nervous and he lost his grip on the trunk and plopped down into a pile of leave. Both the she cats were talking, he could still hear the one say, “congrats on becoming a warrior finally, I thought you’d never get out of that apprentice stage.” Then the other replied with, “You’ve only been a warrior for two weeks, so I’m not too far behind.” The other laughed, “You’re so cute I hope you know that it could get you killed” she shrugged “You know what else can get you killed, talking smack towards another warrior.” She said with squinted eyes, then her ears perked up and she looked to the side. “Did you hear something?” “It’s probably in your head, but I don’t remember those leaves being all over the place like that.” The other stopped laughing and straightened herself as her ears twitched, they were both looking at where Rory fell onto the ground, and he had only fallen about a foot and a half. Rory had gotten behind the tree, to hide, once he heard their attention get off of the pile he peeked his head out, their backs were turned but they were closer to the pile now. Rory took one of his bundle of stones and flung it with his jaws to his left, and it landed opening and causing some noise in the direction to the right of the two cats where they were looking. They looked towards it questioning the noise to each other, then the younger one looked towards the tree that Rory was behind, she was just about to take her vision away from it, but he had stepped out from behind it either to earlier or too late. She opened her mouth to hiss, and in that split second, Rory knew he had been discovered before he had wanted to be. He knew that they would be hostile, he was spying after all, even if they hadn’t known he was, so his eyes went from wide to narrowed, he lunged forward and tackled the she-cat who was in mid hiss, as she hit the ground her voice cut out from impact. The Other’s eyes filled with rage and she yelled at him, she lunged forward knocking him away from the younger “new” warrior. He tumbled to his side, and then got up as quick as he could realizing he was in for a fight. Getting Answers? The she cats hissed, and the other started getting up from the ground as her buddy leaped over her and stood in a fighting stance in front of Rory. Her eyes widened and she snapped under her rage, she went to claw him, it slightly got him as he drew back, then he growled and all three cats’ hairs stood on end. “I didn’t want to fight!” He pleaded towards them. “I don’t care you attacked my friend, what do you call that?” She snarled and lunged at him She knocked into him sinking her claws into his left shoulder, and slightly into his right side, he jerked backwards towards his left, getting enough room to raise a paw, he clawed one of her back legs, and bit into her ankle of the fore leg that had its paw’s claws sunk into his shoulder, he tossed her off and she landed with a grunt then a hiss and leapt to her feet again, trying to ignore the pain. “She was about to yell at me, okay to be honest I have no excuse!” Rory answered. “Well you’re either some loser tom, or stupid pervert.” She hissed and crept closer. “I had no intention of anything like that for either of you.” He said embarrassed at what she accused him of. The other cat shook off her pelt, “Then what is it you want?” She squinted at him and bared her teeth, “This better be a good answer because I’m not in the mood for any mouse dung” “Alright, okay, okay, I will but how about we put the claws away at least?” Rory spoke. The one that had attacked him spat at him, “We can talk, but the claws are staying out!” Rory felt really nervous, he knew he was guilty of spying and his pupils were smaller than normal due to the slight paranoia and pain in his shoulder. “Very well then.” Conversation with the Cats “Alright I am sorry, I was spying, but I need to know what is going on between Skyfall Clan and Poison Ivy Clan, I know it isn’t anything good.” Rory pleaded. “A bit nosey don’t you think” The older one spat. “Yeah how about you mind your own business mouse brain.” The one Rory had initially been spotted by added. “I can’t I don’t want either clan getting hurt, and I already ruled out why the whole fighting is pointless!” Rory shouted at them as they bared their teeth angrily. His teeth together, had now become more of a cringe than baring them as a weapon. “Oh so your that fox dung that the leader had told us about.” The younger one sat. “We should just kill you here to save so many others from you causing more trouble in the future.” The other suggested with flaming eyes. “You’re not going to kill me, I won’t stand for it, and all I ask is to know what is going on.” Rory spat back. “You want to know what’s going on? Obviously you are living up to your stupidity, we’re at war you get it? War, and that is exactly what’s about to happen.” She snarled with a disgusted tone. “Yeah, so step off dumbass!” The older one hollered and then leapt at him. Rory lifted his body up from his two back legs as she leapt at him, and he took his chin, tucked it in instinctively and met her fore legs with his, their claws clashed a few time’s until Rory ducked under one of her swipes and then got a whack into her temple. She fell to the side and lunged right back at him, she hit her forehead into the right side of his neck, he coughed and then the other ran up to him reversed the direction of her body on the dirt, and used her back legs to kick his chest. Her tail whipped his nose in the process, and he skidded back almost into a tree along his right side. The left side of his back had also been cut slightly from when the other knocked into his neck, she had her paw wrapped around his waist. Rory Puts His Paw Down The taller, older female ran at him again, and as he was getting up leapt onto him. “That’s enough!” Rory got a burst of energy, and somehow found the strength within him to lift his body up enough to make her loose balance slightly for a split second. He then turned his head to her and sunk his teeth into her left paw’s ankle. She fell to her right and Rory got off the ground, the other crashed into him biting into the area behind his shoulder on the right of his back and trying to claw his neck. He swiped his claws practically randomly, as if he flailed, and sliced her open in three places, one of the cuts was deep. He kicked her off when she went to kick him, then he started running. They were close to him and knocked him down half way once, but he eventually lost them by weaving between some bushes then into a pile of leaves he had placed. All of them were too tired to keep fighting anyway, they looked on with anger and feeling as if they won, bleeding and cursing, angrily, they left together back to their camp. Rory felt horrible, none of his injuries were too serious, but they stung pretty badly. He snuck to Skyfall Camp the next day, and River let him take some of the herbs to help his injuries. Four days passed by, and he was ready for what he had found out by overhearing rumors of the two clans, that there would be a war in the Poison Ivy Clan Camp. Skyfall was challenged to show up. And for some reason so did some of Pine Clan, Rory approached the entrance to their camp, there were dead trees left and right, and the sky was overcast. Majority of his wounds had healed, and now he stood at what would soon be a battle field. Next Time Hey Guys hope you liked this one o.- it was a strange one to me o-o I don’t know, I am just thinking strangely as I remember it xD I admit what I did was stupid, but hey If I had gone directly to them and asked I would have died :I anyway hope you guys liked this chapter or part or whatever ._.’ ^-^ Part 15 Category:Blog posts